hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 Pacific typhoon season (Birdland)
SYSTEMS: TROPICAL STORM IGNACU 1989 Pacific typhoon 12W July 29.jpg Tropical Depression 10W developed on the Philippine Sea on May 2. It became Tropical Storm Ignacu on May 4 near Japan. It headed South, and weakened to a Low Pressure Area before making landfall in Taiwan. ! TYPHOON HANDOUA (ANA) Super Typhoon Bart.gif A tropical depression moved northeast on May 7 and was named Ana by PAGASA. On May 8, it became a Tropical Storm and was named Handoua. Handoua made landfall on Taiwan as a Category 3 typhoon. It became a Category 2 and headed for Japan. It headed into Russia Far East as a Category 5 extratropical Cyclone. ! SEVERE TROPICAL STORM FELANI (BENNY) Typhoon Halong.jpg A tropical depression was named Benny by PAGASA. Benny failed to intensify while moving northeast. Nearing Japan, it became Tropical Storm Felani which sustained itself for 2 hours before becoming a remnant Low on May 29. ! TYPHOON STARRADIA (CARINA) Super Typhoon Megi Oct 18 2010.jpg Tropical Depression 04W moved west on June 1. On June 2, the system became Tropical Storm Starradia. Starradia became a typhoon Category 1 by the evening. By June 3, Typhoon Starradia became a Category 3 storm, and impacted the Federal States of Micronesia. Typhoon Starradia moved north, and became a Category 5 Super typhoon with maximum sustained winds of 225kph, making landfall in Rota and Saipan. Typhoon Starradia weakened to a Category 4 and underwent an eyewall replacement cycle. By the same time, it entered the PAR, with the name Carina. Typhoon CARINA (Starradia) became a 230kph Category 5 Super Typhoon again that made landfall at 6am, June 10 at Alicia, Isabela. It headed into China as a weakened Tropical Depression, and dissipated. ! TROPICAL STORM XARIN Tropical Storm Kay (2004).JPG A tropical depression formed off the coast of Russia Far East at June 20. It headed south into more favourable conditions, and became a Tropical Storm that was named Xarin. XARIN intensifies into a strong tropical storm, heading southeast. Tropical storm XARIN made landfall in Wake Island. Xarin headed west this time, weakening. It went almost to PAR, but was under the influence of Typhoon Lori. It was absorbed by Typhoon Lori on June 27. TYPHOON LORI (DAN) Super Typhoon Vinta - 2009.png On June 24, a tropical depression formed near Palau. PAGASA named the storm Tropical Depression Dan. Tropical Depression Dan neared Mindanao, making landfall on Leyte, Philippines at June 26 as a Severe Tropical Storm, with the international name of Lori. Typhoon Lori quickly intensified on the evening, becoming a high end Category 3. Typhoon Lori's 45 mph movement made it exited the PAR as a Category 3, and absorbed Tropical Storm XARIN. Typhoon Lori weakened to a Category 1, and made it to Russia Far East as a Category 5 extratropical Cyclone. ! TROPICAL DEPRESSION 09W (ELIJAH) JMA TROPICAL DEPRESSION 2009.jpg Tropical Depression Elijah moved from the Philippine Sea and dissipated on the same day. ! TROPICAL STORM MANIZIG (FLORA) Super Typhoon Parma - 2009 (2).png A tropical depression formed on July 1 and was named Flora. Category:Pacific typhoon seasons